The present relates to a rotatable separator drum with a vertical rotating axis. The separator drum includes at least one flow channel having an inlet opening and an outlet opening and may include a disk-shaped component located in at least one surface of the drum.
A generic separator drum is known, for example, from DE 19519693 C1 or DE 10 2006 047478 A1, with the disk-shaped component being the distributor base, which on its bottom side has a substantially conical shape and thus a respectively exemplary disk-like shape.
DE 18 96 480 U, DE 14 32 794 A, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,415 A, DE 10 2006 047 478 A1 and DE 30 42 948 A1 are referenced with regard to the state of the art.
Distributors are used for guiding the product to be processed from a feed pipe through the flow channels, which are also known as distributor conduits, into the drum. This construction has proven its worth. It is problematic, however, that the flow channels are subjected to a higher amount of wear and tear, especially in processing products which contain abrasively acting solid matter. Such wear and tear can have a disadvantageous effect on the service life of the distributor. Similar problems can occur in other elements of the separator drum, especially the disk-shaped components, such as separator disks, drum parts or plates which are attached to the inside surfaces of the drum parts. For example, the flow progresses from the outside to the inside on the separator disks, whereas it progresses from the inside to the outside otherwise.
The present disclosure relates to solving this problem.
The present disclosure thus relates to a rotatable separator drum having a vertical axis of rotation and at least one flow channel having an inlet opening and an outlet opening. Further included is at least one retaining dam arranged in the at least one flow channel in a region between the inlet opening and the outlet opening. In front of which at least one retaining dam, an accumulation of solid matter forms during an operation of a processing of a solid-matter-containing product by the rotatable separator drum. A disk-shaped component may be located on at least one surface of the drum and at least one flow channel may be formed on the disk-shaped component.
Accordingly, at least one retaining dam is arranged in the at least one flow channel between the inlet opening and the outlet opening, wherein solid matter accumulates during operation in front of the retaining dam while the product containing solid matter is processed.
The component, which is disk-shaped in at least one surface, is a base section of a distributor which is connected with the drum in a torsion-proof manner. The base section is provided with at least one or several of the flow channels which extend at an angle in relation to the rotational axis, for example, radially to the outside. At least one of the retaining dams is arranged in the at least one flow channel in the region between the inlet opening and the outlet opening.
The retaining dam is arranged in such a way that solid matter will accumulate in front of the retaining dam in operation during the processing of a solid-containing product in the direction of flow from the inside to the outside. Such an accumulation or accumulations of material act, in the operation of the separator, like a wearing protection for the disk-shaped part, especially for the cover of the distributor base. The present disclosure relates to a separator drum that achieves this processing in a simple comprehensive way.
At least one embodiment, according to the present disclosure, is disclosed and described herein.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.